


I like you... a lot

by Elowenmae



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowenmae/pseuds/Elowenmae
Summary: Kit shares something that Ty deserves to know.





	I like you... a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!  
> Okay, so this was a very spontaneous fic, but I really like it and hope that you all do too:)

“Ty?” Kit asked, his finger looping through Ty’s straight hair.  
Both boys were laying flat against the wooden floor of Kit’s, Ty’s head on Kit’s chest. It was clear to Kit that Ty’s eyes were closed, his dark lashes hovered over his lightly freckled cheeks. There were a pile of Sherlock Holmes's books scattered around as they were looking through and picking out their favourite parts just before.  
Ty didn't answer very quickly and he didn't open his eyes when he said, “Yes?”.  
Kit sat there for a few more moments before continuing with what he wanted to say. His intentions were to savour the moment, to savour the feeling of Ty being so close to him. It was the touching that made Kit happy simply because a month ago, he would've had to ask. It was the little touches that pleases him the most. A light brush of the hands, pushing messy hair out of each other's eyes.  
“Something happened awhile ago, and it means absolutely nothing, but I feel like you should know,” Kit gulped and Ty opened his eyes. He moved his head to the side, so he could look at Kit, leaving his Adam's apple exposed.  
“What is it?” he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“One day…” he prepares himself for what he was going to say next, knowing that Ty would be upset. “Livvy asked me to kiss her,” he couldn't look at Ty. “And I did.”  
He sat up, pushing himself off of Kit. He looked towards the dresser and asked, “Why?”  
“I don't know… because I'm a teenager and I didn't understand my feelings.”  
Ty sat there. Kit, the boy who he'd liked, had kissed his best friend, his sister who was now not alive. “Is this whole thing some kind of joke then?” He couldn't look in the direction of Kit. He was angry. Had this boy that Ty liked led him along a road thinking that he had also liked him?  
Sitting up, Kit stumbled on his words. “What do you- what are you talking about, Ty.”  
Ty spun around fast. “This.” He gestured at him then at Kit. “I thought you liked boys, Kit, like me,” he said barely at a whisper mainly because his throat hurt too much to talk, but also because he was still closeted and wasn't comfortable saying it loudly.  
When Kit didn't answer, Ty turned away. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and settle at his jaw. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he knew that it was Kit trying to explain, but he didn't want to hear it so he nudged and told to not touch him. Following Ty’s orders, Kit removed his hand. "Is this some kind of show so you don't make me feel bad. I like you Kit," he croaked. "You could've at least said something so that maybe I wouldn't have feelings for you!"  
“I do like boys, I like you..” Ty didn't move. “But I think I like girls too.”  
“You liked Livvy, didn't you?”  
“Of course I liked Livvy,” he said and Ty shook his head. “Not in the way I like you though. I liked her as a friend would like a friend.”  
“But you kissed her!” he exclaimed, finally rubbing away at the tears with the cuff of his red hoodie.  
“She asked me to because she had never really met anyone outside of her family and she didn't know when she would ever be kissed, Ty,”  
Ty sniffled. Great. Kit was Livvy's first and last kiss.  
“Why didn't you tell me that you like girls and boys.” He looked over his shoulder to see Kit sitting on his knees fiddling with a loose string.  
“I guess it never came up… and I didn't realize for a bit,” he didn't look up until he heard Ty’s body turn back towards him. He knees were pulled to his chest.  
“Maybe that's something we should've talked about,” he murmured. “I only like boys, just so you know,” Ty said, calming down after his small fit of anger. Kit nodded. He already knew that Ty was only into boys even before he officially told him. He had seen the way Ty looked at other boys while at the Shadow Market or on the beach. His eyes trailed their bodies, their arms, their legs. “But I'm not ready to say it to anyone besides you.” Kit knew that too.  
Even after Ty had calmed down, Kit felt quilty.  
“I don't hate you, Kit,” he said, but he was still finding it hard to look at Ty. “I like you a lot, actually.” Kit smiled. “Like a lot, a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed some Kitty!:)  
> Kudos and comments are always great!


End file.
